1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed a connector provided with a mechanism for detecting whether a terminal has been received normally in a terminal reception chamber or not (specifically whether there is or not a state in which the terminal has been inserted incompletely) and for more surely preventing the terminal received normally from coming off. For example, one of connectors in the background art (hereinafter referred to as “background-art connector”) includes a housing having a terminal reception chamber, and a front holder attached to the housing from a front side of the housing (for example, see JP-A-2011-108576).
In the background-art connector, when a terminal has not been normally received in the terminal reception chamber (when the terminal has been inserted incompletely), the terminal pushes out a cantilever-like lance in the housing, and the lance is bent to enter a space in which a double-locking portion of the front holder should be inserted. Therefore, the front holder cannot be inserted to a final lock position. By use of this, it is detected whether there is or not a state in which the terminal has been inserted incompletely.
Further, in the background-art connector, the double-locking portion of the front holder pushes the lance toward the terminal in a state where the terminal has been normally received in the terminal reception chamber and the front holder has been attached to the final lock position. Thus, it is possible to obtain a double-locking state where the lance locks the terminal and the double-locking portion of the front holder locks the lance (in a normal position where a coming-off prevention function can be obtained).
Due to the double-locking state, the terminal normally received in the terminal reception chamber can be more surely prevented from coming off.
In the background-art connector, there is a certain gap between the front holder and the housing in the state where the front holder has been attached to the final lock position. Therefore, displacement of the front holder with respect to the housing (hereinafter referred to as “displacement of the front holder” simply) may cause rattling or the like in the front holder.
When the displacement of the front holder occurs, the lance may be released from being locked by the front holder (that is, the double-locking state may be canceled). Accordingly, the terminal may be unintentionally released from being locked by the lance. In that case, displacement also occurs in the terminal inside the housing. As a result, there is a possibility that electric connection between the connector and another connector may be incomplete. From the point of view of reliability in the electric connection, it is therefore preferable that the displacement of the front holder is prevented as much as possible.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the aforementioned situation. An object of the invention is to provide a connector capable of preventing displacement of a front holder as much as possible.